Corazón de Hielo: Orgullo de Hombre, Amor de Mujer
by Serenity Amaya
Summary: UA. Él un hombre exitoso, famoso y mujeriego. Ella una esforzada arquitecta que busca el amor verdadero. Sus vidas se cruzarán, pero ¿Podrá Serena derretir el corazón de hielo de Darien con su amor? ven y descúbrelo en este one-shot navideño.


**Corazón de hielo: Orgullo de hombre, amor de mujer**

En la habitación N°603 del lujoso hotel "Dreams Platinium" en la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba Darien Chiba, un apuesto joven de 25 años, inteligente, atractivo, con un cuerpo envidiable por los otros hombres, piel morena, cabello corto color negro azabache y unos ojos azules tan profundos como la noche, empresario y heredero de la empresa "Chiba Construcciones" luego de darle rienda suelta a la pasión con una bella mujer de cabellos aguamarina, ojos azules, y una elegancia indescriptible. Su nombre Michiru Kaioh. Pero tanta belleza de hombre tenia que tener un defecto: era un mujeriego y adicto a las apuestas.

-¿Te gustó lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?- preguntó la peliazul cubierta por las sábanas blancas.

-¿Tú que crees? Fue lo máximo pero ya me tengo que ir, el dinero, la fama y el sexo no se obtienen con amor o palabras cursis, además lo que aquí paso no fue "hacer el amor" lo que hicimos fue tener sexo y ya, ¿comprendes?- respondió él, sin una pizca de ternura o amor, solo orgullo de hombre.

-Eres muy cruel conmigo, yo te amo.- llorando Michiru.

-Ya, ya, ya, basta quieres, me provocas jaqueca. Sabes porque no mejor te largas, yo me quedaré un rato más mejor, después de todo yo pague el hotel.

-¡Eres un insensible Darien Chiba!- gritó Michiru.- Tienes el corazón de hielo y eres un orgulloso, pero sabes un día de estos te vas a enamorar de verdad y nadie te va a creer.

-Bla, bla, bla, ¿algo más?- irónico el pelinegro.

-Mejor me voy, no se porque te hice caso en venir al hotel pero estoy tan estúpidamente enamorada de ti, y yo como tonta rechazando a Haruka, que es tan bueno y tierno.

-Bien, pues vete con tu corredor de la fórmula 1 y ya no me fastidies ¿quieres?

Michiru le hizo caso y se fue. Mientras tanto el pelinegro se levantó, se dio una ducha y se quedó un rato más en la habitación bebiendo un whisky y pensando en lo que le dijo Michiru ¿En verdad tenía el corazón de hielo y era un hombre orgulloso? ¿Sería que de verdad se enamoraría algún día y nadie le creería?

_-Boberías.-_pensó.- Darien Chiba jamás se enamora, pero de alguien si estoy enamorado, ¡del dinero, la fama y el sexo!-gritó.

Dicho esto el pelinegro hizo abandono del hotel y se dirigió a la mansión de sus padres a dormir.

** O-O-O**

En otro punto de la ciudad Serena Tsukino, una hermosa joven de 23 años, inteligente, hermosa, tierna, de gran corazón, no muy alta, piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo se encontraba terminando de dibujar un plano para la sucursal de Tokio de la prestigiosa empresa "Chiba Construcciones" a la cual acababa de ser transferida con un sueldo mucho mejor, justo ahora que su madre saldría del hospital debido a una neumonía que tuvo. Su padre murió cuando ella tenía tan solo 5 años de edad de un infarto al corazón dejando a su madre sumida en una profunda depresión. Pero ella era fuerte, aunque débil en el amor, ya que todos los hombres que había tenido por novios solo querían una cosa de ella: sexo, sexo y más sexo, cosa que ella no les daría por querer llegar virgen al matrimonio. Se podría decir que ella es el amor de mujer en persona que busca en un hombre comprensión, confianza, sinceridad y sobre todo que le sea fiel y la amé. El sueño la venció finalmente por lo que se fue a dormir para iniciar sus labores en la empresa.

Al día siguiente Darien se despertó en su amplia habitación, decorada elegantemente con una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor negro, sábanas blancas y dos almohadones blancos, un buro a cada lado de la cama, alfombra en color claro, un escritorio con su laptop, un gran ventanal con balcón que daba al patio, su baño personal con decoraciones inglesas y un enorme armario con su vestuario. Se dirigió al baño, se duchó y revisó su ropa. Usaría una camisa negra, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos formales negros, su cinturón y listo, tomó su billetera, las llaves de su Ferrari rojo y sus gafas y bajó a desayunar en compañía de su padre, el señor Mamoru Chiba y su madre, la señora Victoria Chiba, además de su abuela, la señora Celia Chiba.

-Veo que llegaste tarde anoche otra vez hijo.-dijo el señor Chiba, un hombre mayor de 50 años, piel morena, el cabello canoso con un aire de seductor y seriedad y el mismo color de ojos de Darien.

-Papá creo que más de una vez te he dicho que ya soy mayor de edad.- bromeó el pelinegro.

-No me causa nada de gracia Darien, ya tienes 25 años y todavía no tienes una novia formal.-replicó seria la señora Chiba, una mujer mayor de 50 años quien tenia el mismo color de cabello de Darien y el mismo tono de piel.

-Mamá para que quieres que tenga novia si solo te amo a ti.- chantajeó Darien.

-Es hora de que te cases y me des un bisnieto que siga con la empresa a futuro y que encuentres una mujer que te ame mucho Darien.-pidió la señora Celia, una mujer bastante mayor de 70 años que a pesar del tiempo se mantenía muy bien. Poseía los mismos ojos que su hijo y nieto.

-Abuela por favor, no me hagas esto.- con voz de espanto.

-Ni creas que no me entere de lo sucedido anoche con Michiru, la vieron salir del hotel "Dreams Platinium" y a ti una hora después.- enojada Celia.

-_Estúpidos reporteros.-_ pensó el pelinegro.-Abuela yo solo le di lo que me pidió.- se defendió.

-¿Amor? Porque supongo que fue eso no es así.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Le di sexo abuela, sexo!-gritó Darien

-¡No le grites a tu abuela jovencito!- enojado Mamoru.- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu vida sea un desastre, ahora termina de desayunar y mueve tu trasero a la empresa que hoy la nueva arquitecta nos mostrará los planos para el proyecto "Millenium"!

-Lo siento abuela, no fue mi intención gritarte, es solo que yo no creo en el amor.- se sincero Darien.

-No te preocupes hijo, solo espero que algún día creas en ese sentimiento.-dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-No te prometo nada abuela.- cabizbajo.

-Bien basta de charla y vámonos a la empresa Darien.- interrumpió Mamoru.

-OK, adiós mamá, adiós abuela.-se despidió Darien.

Fue así como padre e hijo se fueron en sus respectivos autos a la empresa, solo que uno de ellos no olvidaría jamás ese día.

** O-O-O**

Serena Tsukino ya se encontraba en el piso 16 de Chiba Construcciones, vestía un traje de dos piezas con pantalón en color negro, con una blusa en color blanco, el saco del traje lo llevaba decorado con un adorno de rosa blanca, botas taco aguja negras, maquillaje muy suave, el cabello lo llevaba con algunas ondas y un cintillo (vincha como se le conoce en argentina) en color negro. Se encontraba muy nerviosa sentada en uno de los sillones rojos de la recepción hasta que el ascensor indico que ya estaba en el piso 16 abriendo sus puertas y mostrando la figura del vicepresidente de la empresa, Mamoru Chiba.

-Buenos días señorita Tsukino.- saludo Mamoru.

-Buenos días señor Chiba.- contesto Serena.

-¿La hice esperar mucho?

-No, claro que no señor.

-Bien vayamos a mi oficina y por favor no me digas señor Chiba, dime Mamoru.

-Esta bien solo si usted me llama Serena.- se rió la rubia.

-OK.

** O-O-O**

Mientras tanto Serena y Mamoru conversaban en la oficina en el piso 16, en el piso 1 Darien se dedicaba a coquetear con una de las secretarias.

-Anda Saory di que si.

-Darien ya te dije, tengo novio, pronto me casaré y además soy muy feliz con él.-respondió la joven.

-Pero si no se va a enterar, solo será tu despedida de soltera.-coquetamente Darien.

-Será mejor que subas, tu padre acaba de llamar desde su oficina para que conozcas a Serena.

-¿Serena? ¿Y quien es esa?-preguntó curioso Darien.

-La nueva arquitecta que contrató tu abuela hace un mes y que se encontraba haciendo su práctica profesional.-explicó la joven.

-¿Y donde estaba yo que nunca la vi?

-Teniendo sexo por ahí.-recriminó la joven.-Además ella trabajaba en la sucursal de Osaka y tu abuela la transfirió para acá.

-Que graciosa Saory, pues en ese caso tú te lo perdiste. Bien subiré antes de que mi padre llame a seguridad.-rió el joven.- Un segundo dijiste que ¿es la nueva arquitecta? Mi padre va a matarme si no subo enseguida, traía los planos para el proyecto "Milenium", adiós preciosa.-se despidió con prisa el pelinegro.

-Pobre Serena, ojala y no caiga en sus redes.- suspiró la joven.

** O-O-O**

Serena y Mamoru llevaban más de 15 minutos conversando, cuando de pronto entro Darien sin siquiera golpear la puerta quedando pasmado cuando vio a Serena, una mezcla de niña con cuerpo de mujer.

-_Creo que ya me morí y estoy en el cielo con un ángel.- _pensó.-_Es hermosa._

-Creo que los modales se te quedaron en el auto ¿no?-ironizó Mamoru.

-Que gracioso padre.

-Darien, ella es la señorita Serena Tsukino, la nueva arquitecta.-presentó Mamoru.

-Un gusto preciosa.- guiñándole un ojo.

-Serena, él es Darien, mi hijo y encargado de las finanzas.

-Un placer señor Chiba.- respondió Serena.

-¿Señor?, ja, ja, ja. –se rió el pelinegro.-No bromees, solo tengo 25.

-No estoy bromeando, además a mis superiores los trato como señor, señora, joven o señorita.- seriamente la rubia.-A excepción que ellos me pidan que los tuteé.- Mamoru ¿me puedo retirar a mi oficina?

-Claro Serena, ve tranquila.

-Gracias.

-Bien es hora de trabajar.-dijo Darien pero su padre lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.- ¡Oye que te pasa!-se quejó.- ¡Casi me arrancas el brazo!

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Serena.-amenazó Mamoru.- Ella no es como tus amantes.

-Bah! Sabes algo no podrás prohibirme acercarme, ya que la única que decide es ella.

-Por el bien de todos Darien, no te acerques a Serena.

-Esta bien tú ganas, ahora ¿puedo ir a trabajar?- preguntó sarcástico.-_Claro viejo por ahora ganas pero ese angelito será mío. –_pensó.

-Si mejor vete que no tengo ganas de verte en lo que resta del día.

-Yo también te quiero.- ironizó el pelinegro.

Darien hizo abandono de la oficina de su padre para irse a la de él, pero extrañamente sentía una opresión en su pecho, el hecho de conocer a Serena lo dejó en un estado difícil de describir ¿sería que había sucumbido su corazón de hielo?

-_Imposible._- pensó.- Darien Chiba jamás y digo jamás se enamora y mucho menos de una empleada.-Pero ¿Por qué maldita sea no dejo de pensar en ella? ¿Será que me la quiero llevar a la cama pronto?- Si no hago algo pronto enloqueceré.-gritó.

Así Darien se la pasó pensando que era lo que le ocurría con Serena, mientras tanto Serena en su oficina se encontraba terminado algunos detalles de la maqueta para el proyecto "Milenium" junto a otros arquitectos , ya que a Mamoru le agradaron los planos y la envió junto con su equipo de trabajo a preparar la maqueta para comenzar a construir los condominios del proyecto pero curiosamente quedó pasmada con la imagen de Darien, tan apuesto y varonil pero ella ya lo conocía por los comentarios en la sucursal de Osaka y por la prensa: era un mujeriego y sabía perfectamente lo que él querría de ella: sexo y nada más.

** O-O-O**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado por lo que Serena y Darien salieron a comer y por cosas del destino se encontraron en el ascensor.

-¿Qué tal su día aquí señorita Tsukino?- preguntó el joven.

-Muy bueno, gracias por preguntar.-respondió con simpleza la rubia.

-Mira sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero por favor acepta salir conmigo este viernes ¿si?-suplicó Darien.

-Señor Chiba lo siento pero yo no salgo con mis jefes.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme señor Chiba! ¡Solo dime Darien, solo Darien!-gritó deteniendo el ascensor.-Que no te das cuenta que desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo instante y esto no es normal porque cuando veo a una mujer solo me la quiero llevar a la cama para tener sexo y contigo es…diferente, no se como explicarlo.-desesperado Darien.

Serena en ese momento no sabía que decir, pero sus ojos, esos ojos que la hechizaron hablaban por si solos con una profunda sinceridad que daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-Esta bien, acepto salir contigo pero no era necesario que me dijeras la parte del sexo.-incómoda la rubia.- Por cierto ¿puedes poner en marcha el ascensor?

-Lo lamento.-apenado el pelinegro.-Enseguida lo hago.

El ascensor siguió su rumbo al piso 3 donde se bajó Serena, ya que ahí era la cafetería, dejando a Darien solo.

-Excelente actuación Darien.-se dijo así mismo.-Esto de tener a una amiga alocada como Mina que es actriz y que te enseñe a expresar tus sentimientos de manera falsa es el Premio Nobel, aunque ella los exprese de verdad, bah! Da igual.-El viernes ese angelito será tuyo Darien, solo TUYO.- sonrió con malicia.

** O-O-O**

Darien salió del ascensor y se dirigió al restaurante "Divino Placer" donde almorzó tallarines al papillote y de postre un carpaccio de frutas con helado en compañía de una de sus amantes que trabajaba en su empresa, Esmeralda Black, una mujer de elegante porte, una belleza exquisita, ojos color café y un largo y alborotado cabello en color verde que vestía un entallado vestido en color negro, botas taco aguja largas en color negro y un collar con 3 piedras grandes de esmeraldas.

-¿De verdad se tragó ese cuento?-se burló la peliverde.-Se nota que es virgen.

-Si, y ya verás este viernes Serena Tsukino estará en mi cama gimiendo de placer por mi.-dijo con tono de satisfacción el pelinegro.

-Claro Darien como no, pero que tal si apostamos.-propuso.- Tienes un mes para acostarte con ella o sino me darás tu precioso Ferrari, no el rojo sino el plateado y solo tendrás sexo conmigo ¿Qué dices, aceptas? Y claro no puedes enamorarte.

-Claro que acepto preciosa pero si yo ganó tú me tendrás que hacer un baile erótico con todo, además de que tú pagarás el hotel durante un año y claro que no me voy a enamorar.-presumido el pelinegro.-OK lindura, sabes aun tengo una hora libre que tal si….-sugirió Darien.

-Esta bien pero no en el "Dreams Platinium".

-Bien vayamos a mi Penhouse.-coquetamente Darien.

** O-O-O**

Darien y Esmeralda salieron del restaurante, abordaron el Ferrari del moreno, se besaron frenéticamente y se dirigieron al Penhouse que quedaba en el piso 20 del edificio "Reino Imperial" donde al entrar comenzaron inmediatamente a quitarse la ropa que quedó tirada por todos lados mientras ellos en la habitación le daban rienda suelta a la pasión de una manera salvaje y erótica, llenando la habitación de gritos y gemidos de placer satisfaciendo sus mas carnales deseos. Llegaron al clímax por separado encontrando cada uno su propio placer.

-Wow! ¡A esto le llamo tener sexo salvaje!- exclamó Esmeralda encima de Darien.

-Tienes razón mi bruja malvada.-ronroneó Darien.

Pero su momento de placer se vio interrumpido cuando sonó el celular del pelinegro.

-¿Aló? …te recuerdo que estoy en mi hora de almuerzo... ¿Qué?...voy para allá enseguida…adiós.-cortó el pelinegro la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Esmeralda.

-Olvide que después de la hora de almuerzo tenia una junta, me tengo que ir a la empresa urgentemente.-preocupado.-Por favor cuando te vayas ten cuidado con la prensa, no quiero nada en revistas de sociedad, no quiero ver sufrir a mi abuela y mucho menos que Serena se entere de nada ¿entendido?

-No te preocupes amor, nadie me verá.

** O-O-O**

Darien se fue pero Esmeralda claramente quería ganar esa apuesta ya que Serena no era competencia para ella sabiendo que era virgen por la plática que tuvo con el pelinegro y además de que estaba obsesionada con Darien por lo que llamó a la reconocida revista "Chisme Dorado".

-Hola, Darien Chiba acaba de salir de su Penhouse y estuvo con una mujer, tómenle al menos una foto a él y a la mujer varias, ojo, lo más probable es que salga de "Chiba Construcciones" con una mujer rubia, a ella también tómenle varias fotos. Necesito que estas imágenes salgan este viernes ¿ok? -dijo al editor.- Por supuesto que quiero que quede anónimo.-alterada Esmeralda.-Gracias y disculpe las molestias.-Otra cosa más, necesito un fotomontaje donde el señor Darien Chiba y la señorita Esmeralda Black se salgan besando dentro del auto de él.

** O-O-O**

En la esquina del condominio donde vivía Darien ya se encontraba una camioneta de fotógrafos tomando fotografías de él y luego a Esmeralda cuando saliera. Darien ya se encontraba en la empresa en la junta con los ejecutivos, su padre y Serena hablando con respecto al proyecto "Millenium". La junta termino exitosa y Darien se quedó hablando con Serena.

-¿No te has arrepentido de salir conmigo el viernes verdad?

-Claro que no, solo debes portarte bien, porque no me lo tomes a mal pero yo se como eres y no quiero verte en revistas de chisme.

-No te preocupes ya no saldré jamás en esas revistas, ves desde ya quiero cambiar.-tratando de sonar sincero.

-Está bien, Darien debo irme al hospital a ver a mi madre.

-¿Está enferma? ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó preocupado.

-Tuvo neumonía.- triste la rubia.- Pero pronto saldrá, me dijeron que lo más probable es que sea el miércoles, al menos ya pague la deuda con un préstamo que pedí.

-Cuanto lo siento Serena, pero cualquier cosa que necesites avísame, tómalo como apoyo de amigo

-Gracias Darien.-_No te dejes dominar, recuerda como es, un mujeriego, aunque no puedo negar que es guapo y lo que me dijo en el ascensor, parecía tan sincero, ¿Qué debo hacer, le creo o no?-_pensó la rubia.

-¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-Esta bien Darien.-dijo la joven.-Gracias.

Serena y Darien abandonaron la empresa y en cuanto la rubia se subió al Ferrari rojo ayudada por Darien, los fotógrafos comenzaron a seguirlos cautelosamente y a tomarles fotografías hasta que llegaron al Hospital General de Tokio.

-Mi madre está en el piso 4, que prefieres ¿subimos por las escaleras o el ascensor?

-Por el ascensor.-respondió Darien.-La rubia lo miró algo desconfiada.-No me mires así no te haré nada que tú no quieras.-bromeó.- Serena se enojo.-Lo siento, de verdad.-con tono de súplica.

-OK, solo porque me hiciste el favor de traerme.

** O-O-O**

Los muchachos subieron por el ascensor, bajándose en el piso 4 y entraron a la habitación 403 donde se encontraba Ikuko, la madre de Serena.

-Hola madre, ¿Cómo te has sentido? –preguntó la rubia.

-Muy bien hija, sobre todo que sé que al fin saldré el miércoles de aquí.-contenta Ikuko.-Por cierto ¿Quién es este joven tan guapo?

-El es Darien Chiba, es nieto de la señora Celia.

-Vaya acaso ¿él es el mismo que salió en la revista "Chisme Dorado"?

-Mamá , me estás avergonzando.

-No tienes por que sentir vergüenza Serena.-dijo Darien.- Así es señora, soy el mujeriego de la revista pero desde que conocí a su hija hoy me propuse cambiar.

-Darien….-susurró Serena.

-Señorita lamento interrumpir pero como la señora se irá a casa en dos días se le ha acortado el horario de visita.-dijo una enfermera que había entrado a la habitación.

-Entendido, ya nos iremos.-dijo Serena.-Hasta mañana mamá, te quiero.- se despidió la rubia.

-Hasta luego señora, fue un placer conocerla.-se despidió Darien.

-Igualmente joven, adiós.

** O-O-O**

Al salir del hospital, los fotógrafos volvieron a tomar sus fotografías, pero obtuvieron la que tanto deseaban: Darien y Serena abrazados. Pero no se imaginaban lo que ocurría después.

-No llores Serena, todo estará bien.- abrazándola el pelinegro.

-Lo sé, es que lloro de felicidad, mi mamá saldrá el miércoles, ¿te das cuenta Darien? Después que estuve a punto de perderla hace un mes y ahora está bien.-manteniendo el abrazo.

-Ves con mayor razón tenemos que salir a celebrar el viernes.-rió Darien.

-Tienes razón.-sonrojada.

De pronto Serena y Darien se quedaron contemplando los ojos del otro y sucedió, Darien sintió el impulso y la necesidad de besar a la rubia, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban besándose tiernamente como él nunca antes lo había hecho. Los fotógrafos aprovecharon de tomar más fotografías, Darien Chiba les estaba dando oro en esos momentos. Lentamente se fueron separando por la falta de aire.

-Perdón Serena, yo…- pero la rubia lo interrumpió colocándole su dedo índice en los labios.

-No tienes que pedir perdón Darien pero ¿podrías llevarme a casa?

-Claro princesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me llamaste "princesa"?-sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Si ¿te molestó?-preguntó Darien sorprendido de él mismo.

-No, es solo que la única persona que me llamaba así era mi padre.

-Lo lamento yo…

-No te preocupes, pero gracias por hacerme sentir especial.-sonrió la rubia.

-Bien señorita creo que es hora de ir a casa.

-Ok, Darien.

** O-O-O**

Los muchachos se fueron en el auto hasta la casa de Serena siendo nuevamente seguidos por los fotógrafos. Serena entró a casa y Darien pisó el acelerador a todo lo que daba, aún no podía creer que hubiera besado a Serena, a esa simple empleada de quinta que lo tenía loco y que no sabía el por que, si era porque la quería en su cama lo antes posible o estaba entrando en su corazón de hielo como lo calificó Michiru.

-¡No!-gritó apretando el volante del auto.-No puedo sentir nada por ella más que deseo y placer, pero ese beso fue tan…diferente…especial…fue dado con tanto ¿amor? ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Necesito un trago.

Y así lo hizo, al llegar a su Penhouse, se tomó un whisky tras otro y sus pensamientos solo tenían lugar para ella: para la tierna y dulce Serena Tsukino.

** O-O-O**

La semana pasó rápido, Serena y Darien se veían todos los días en la empresa, el día miércoles fueron juntos a buscar a Ikuko al hospital, llorando todos de felicidad por verla bien y en casa. Finalmente llegó el ansiado viernes, donde al fin Serena y Darien tendrían sexo según él y donde al fin podrían conocerse mejor según ella, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que la noche les traería una gran pero gran sorpresa. Como todo caballero Darien pasó a buscar a la rubia cerca de las nueve de la noche en su impecable Ferrari rojo. Como siempre lucía sexy y varonil, vestía una camisa en color azul zafiro con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros y su cinturón negro a juego con todo, además de llevar en la cajuela un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Hija te ves muy hermosa.-decía Ikuko mientras ayudaba a Serena a colocarse el prendedor.

-Gracias mami.-respondió la rubia. Lucía un lindo vestido strapless en color negro que resaltaba su busto con un cinturón ancho que acentuaba su cintura, zapatos taco aguja con tirantes alrededor del tobillo y un pequeño bolso de mano en color negro. Su cabello lo llevaba con algunos rulos en las puntas y sujetado con un prendedor en forma de mariposa plateada. Como adorno una cadenita con un dije de mariposa, aros de perla y una pulsera con un dije de Luna. Su maquillaje con un rosa muy suave al igual que el brillo labial. De pronto se sintió el timbre.

-Yo abro hija.-Buenas noches Darien, Serena ya baja.- saludó Ikuko.

-Está bien, la esperare.-pero su espera no duró mucho ya que Serena venía bajando elegantemente las escaleras.-Eres la más bello que jamás haya visto en una noche de Luna llena.-besando su mano.-Toma aquí tienes un pequeño obsequio.

-Darien.-sonrojada.-Gracias.

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan a divertir.-dijo Ikuko.-Yo estaré bien.

-Volveré a eso de las doce, ¿si?

-No hija volverás a la hora que Darien piense traerte.-de manera cómplice mirando al pelinegro.-Serena lo miró con una mirada asesina.

-Tu madre solo bromea princesa.-nervioso.-Te traeré a la hora que tú quieras.

-OK, adiós mami, te cuidas mucho ¿si?

-No te preocupes, diviértete.

Darien y Serena se despidieron y partieron rumbo al restaurante "Sueños e Ilusiones" ubicado cerca de la bahía. Ordenaron su comida. Serena pidió pasta a la boloñesa con un trozo de cheescake de fresa y frutas, por otro lado Darien pidió lo mismo que Serena solo que de postre ordenó pastel de naranja. La cena fue pasando amenamente, entre risas y conversaciones, bebiendo vino de vez en cuando, hasta que Darien le hizo la pregunta clave a Serena.

-¿Y crees en mi cambio? Sé que es poco tiempo pero con la única mujer que me he visto está semana ha sido contigo.

-Lo sé, pero Darien ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?-directa la rubia.

-Serena Luna Tsukino, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?- preguntó nervioso.

Pero la rubia no alcanzó a responder nada ya que la prensa de "Chisme Dorado" ingresó al restaurante.

-¿Le dirás que si a pesar que antes de ir contigo al hospital salió del restaurante "Divino Placer" y de su Penhouse seguido de Esmeralda Black?-preguntó un reportero.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!-alterado Darien.-Serena lo miraba confundida.

-Es verdad linda mira.- extendiéndole un ejemplar de la revista el reportero a la rubia.

Era verdad, ahí estaban las imágenes de Darien saliendo del restaurante con Esmeralda, besándose en el auto, saliendo él solo del departamento y luego Esmeralda, en el hospital cuando juntos fueron a ver a su madre Ikuko, juntos estando abrazados a las afueras del hospital y cuando se entregaron a ese beso lleno de amor y ternura, y un gran encabezado "¿Cuáles le gustan más al mujeriego Chiba, las rubias o peliverdes?"¡De verdad era él, el mismo que le prometió que cambiaría y todo era una mentira, una vil y cruel mentira para seducirla!

-¡Eres un maldito, cerdo asqueroso!-le gritó metiéndole una sonora bofetada.- Te odio Darien Chiba, ¡te odio!-parándose de la mesa y tratando de pasar por entremedio de los reporteros.

-¡Serena espera!-gritó Darien.-Esto es una trampa vuelve, por favor.-suplicó tomándola del brazo.

-¡No! ¡Y suéltame en este mismo instante!

-No, ¡no te soltaré hasta que me escuches!-gritó alterado.

-¡Deja de gritarle entendiste!- se oyó a lo lejos.

-¿Seiya, Seiya Kou?-incrédulo Darien.

-Si soy yo y ahora suéltala me oíste.-amenazó el otro pelinegro, con el mismo color de ojos que Darien, que hasta podía decirse eran familiares.

-Muchas gracias pero se defenderme sola, ¡ahora suéltame asqueroso mujeriego hipócrita!-volvió a gritar Serena.- Darien la soltó y ella volvió a abofetearlo saliendo corriendo del lugar.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Sabias que con las mujeres de un primo no te debes meter?

-¡Ella no es tu mujer, es solo una conquista que para ti no significará nada!- Ya veras cuando se entere la abuela Darien.-amenazó Seiya.

-¡No, espera! ¡No le digas! ¡Seiya, escúchame, te estoy hablando! ¡Seiya!

** O-O-O**

Ambos pelinegros se dirigieron a la mansión Chiba, mientras Serena lloraba desconsolada mente en su casa por la humillación que le hizo pasar Darien. Una gran pelea se produjo en la mansión entre los primos Chiba-Kou. Reclamos hacia Darien por parte de Mamoru de que no se acercará más a Serena, llanto por parte de Celia y vergüenza por parte de Victoria. Tres semanas habían transcurrido del hecho en el restaurante, Serena hablaba lo necesario con Darien mientras que había comenzado a salir de vez en cuando con Seiya, Esmeralda seguía teniendo sexo esporádico con Darien pero para él no significaba nada ya que estaba descubriendo que se estaba enamorando de la rubia y eso a ella le fastidiaba hasta que un día en el ascensor inevitablemente el morocho y la rubia tuvieron que irse juntos.

-Al piso 10 por favor señor Chiba.-despectiva la rubia.

-No, no iremos al piso 10.-deteniendo el ascensor.

-¡Deja este ridículo juego y pon en marcha el ascensor Chiba!

-¡No lo haré hasta que me escuches Serena! ¡Piensas que saliendo con mi primo me olvidarás, porque yo se que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti!-gritó Darien.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no te amo y tú mucho menos a mi.-lo retó la rubia.

-Eso piensas, pues ya veras.- arrinconándola en el ascensor.- Te amo Serena y me muero por besarte.-se sinceró.

-No te creo, no te …-pero ya era tarde ambos se encontraban besándose tierna y pasionalmente, separándose por la falta de aire.-Yo también te amo Darien.

-Te espero esta noche en la casa de playa en Osaka, vete en un taxi, yo lo pago, pero por favor ve.-suplicó.

-Esta bien pero…

-No te haré nada que tú no quieras, te lo dije en el hospital y cuando fuimos a nuestra cita frustrada y lo respete.

-A las 10 de la noche, mi madre se fue a pasar el fin de semana a casa de una tía.

-Te estaré esperando princesa.-se despidió Darien.

** O-O-O**

El ascensor siguió su rumbo, el día pasó rápido y la noche fue cayendo lentamente hasta que Serena se encontraba ya en el interior del taxi rumbo a Osaka. Darien se encontraba en la playa vistiendo solamente un pantalón blanco mientras esperaba a la rubia. Serena llegó luciendo un enterito en color blanco y con el cabello completamente suelto. Hasta que al fin se encontraron.

-No sabes como te extrañé.-susurró el pelinegro.-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti y…-nerviosa y decidida.-Quiero que seas el primero en mi vida.

-Gracias por confiar en mi princesa.-emocionado.-Seré delicado.

Lentamente Darien dirigió a la rubia a la cama que se encontraba dentro de la casa con la vista al mar y comenzó a besarle el cuello y los labios tiernamente.

_He buscado en vano  
>rastros de tu cuerpo<br>desde que te fuiste  
>pero solo encuentro<br>cientos de recuerdos de ti_

_Y cierro los ojos  
>para imaginarte<br>junto a mi  
>pero no estas<br>se hace pesado  
>y frio mi destino<br>que sin ti  
>ya no es lo mismo<em>

Serena se dejó querer, mimar y amar por Darien, sintiendo sensaciones desconocidas pero estaba decidida, lo amaba y el sería el primero, como siempre soñó, estar con el hombre que fuera el dueño de su corazón.

_Tómame otra vez  
>quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío<br>ven abrázame  
>que sea mi piel que te confiese quien soy<em>

_Bésame otra vez  
>te hare sentir de nuevo que eres mío<br>yo me entregare al fuego intenso de este amor  
>será esta noche que te enteres quien soy<em>

Ambos ya estaban desnudos y cubiertos por las sábanas blancas, amándose hasta que sucedió, Darien lentamente comenzó a penetrar a la rubia, sintiendo como la barrera de su pureza se rompía y exclamando un grito de dolor y derramando una lágrima Serena se convirtió en mujer, la mujer de Darien Chiba. Él por otro lado la besó tiernamente y secó su lágrima, abrazándola y amándola con cada embestida que le daba.

_Me digo a mi misma  
>que debo olvidarte<br>y no lo consigo  
>cuando estoy con otro<br>eres tu quien besa mi piel_

_Y la vida sigue  
>no quiero olvidarme de ti<br>y tú te vas  
>se hace pesado<br>y frio mi destino  
>que sin ti<br>ya no es lo mismo_

Serena estaba feliz, llena de júbilo y alegría, al fin estaba con el hombre que amaba en cuerpo y alma, besándose y amándose con pasión y ternura.

_Tómame otra vez  
>quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío<br>ven abrázame  
>que sea mi piel te confiese quien soy<em>

_Bésame otra vez  
>te hare sentir de nuevo que eres mío<br>yo me entregare al fuego intenso de este amor  
>será esta noche que enteres quien soy<em>

Darien no cabía de la emoción, al fin su Princesa, su Serena, era suya, su mujer, atrás quedaron los recuerdos de las noches de pasión que tuvo con sus tantas amantes, incluyendo a Esmeralda, atrás quedó la pelea con su padre y el malentendido con su madre, la golpiza que se dio con su primo Seiya, solo estaba presente el hecho de haber encontrado a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida y la que sería la madre de sus hijos y le daría el ansiado bisnieto a su incondicional abuela Celia. Y siguieron amándose, pronto vendría el clímax, el cual disfrutarían al máximo.

_Solo quedan recuerdos  
>el calor de tus besos…oooooo<br>vive en mi…oooooooooo  
>que sin ti<br>ya no es lo mismo_

_Tómame otra vez  
>quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío<br>ven abrázame  
>que sea mi piel te confiese quien soy<em>

Finalmente llegaron al clímax juntos donde se demostraron todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro…

_Bésame otra vez  
>te hare sentir de nuevo que eres mío<br>yo me entregare al fuego intenso de este amor  
>será esta noche que te enteres quien soy<br>quien soooooyyyyyyy_

Ambos se encontraban abrazados y cubiertos por las blancas sábanas de la cama luego de demostrarse todo el amor del mundo.

-Te amo princesa.-emocionado el pelinegro.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-No llores, yo también te amo.-preocupada la rubia.

-Lloro de felicidad de haber estado contigo, con la mujer que amo.

-Gracias por ser el primero en mi vida Darien.- agradeció la rubia.

-Gracias a ti por entrar en mi vida Serena, por cierto te tengo un regalo.

-¿De veras?-sorprendida la rubia.- En eso Darien le coloca una cadenita en el cuello a Serena con un dije en forma de corazón.-Es hermoso, gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.- Serena sé que después de esto ambos comprobamos que nos amamos, por lo que quisiera saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que quiero Mi Darien.- respondió la rubia.-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa.- besándola y entregándose nuevamente el uno al otro hasta el amanecer.

** O-O-O**

El amanecer y la salida del sol iluminaron Osaka mientras los enamorados caminaban tomados de la mano por la orilla del mar, por otro lado, en Tokio Esmeralda y Seiya planeaban como separarlos, ya que Esmeralda en la noche había pasado en su auto por las afueras de la casa de playa y vio como Darien y Serena se besaban entrando en la casa, por lo que ella dedujo lo que habría pasado allí, rogando por que la rubia quedará embarazada para que el plan resultará. Lo que más le dolía a la peliverde era que la apuesta se anulaba por el hecho de que Darien se había enamorado. Los enamorados regresaron a la ciudad informando a la familia Chiba, a Ikuko y a la prensa que oficialmente estaban comprometidos y que se casarían en un mes, un mes lleno de sorpresas, ya que la rubia producto de algunos desmayos, náuseas, antojos y mareos descubrió que estaba embarazada. Todo era felicidad hasta que Esmeralda y Seiya se enteraron.

-Bien tú le hablarás de la apuesta, le mostrarás el audio que grabé en el restaurante sin que Darien se diera cuenta.

-Y tú entrarás con él al restaurante "Caído del Cielo" mientras me aprovechó de las circunstancias y besó a Serena, pero antes le mostrarás el fotomontaje donde Serena y yo estamos teniendo sexo.

-¿Crees que soy idiota Kou? ¡Claro que lo sé imbécil!

-Ya entendí que tal si…

-Claro que no idiota, yo solo me acuesto con Darien, ¡ahora vete y quita a esa niñita de mi camino!

La tarde llegó Serena iría al restaurante "Caído del Cielo" producto de una llamada urgente de Seiya, diciéndole que era algo sobre Darien, por lo que ella se preocupó y fue.

-¿Qué es lo que le paso a Darien?-preocupada la rubia.

-Tranquila Serena, pero hay algo que debes saber con respecto a él.-serio el pelinegro.

-¿Qué cosa Seiya?

-Él apostó tu amor Serena.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡Contesta!

-Porque es verdad y tengo pruebas

-No te creo.- En eso Seiya le entrega una grabadora donde se escuchaba perfectamente la conversación de Darien con Esmeralda.

**Inicio del audio**

"_-¿De verdad se tragó ese cuento?-se burló la peliverde.-Se nota que es virgen._

_-Si, y ya verás este viernes Serena Tsukino estará en mi cama gimiendo de placer por mi.-dijo con tono de satisfacción el pelinegro._

_-Claro Darien como no, pero que tal si apostamos.-propuso.- Tienes un mes para acostarte con ella o sino me darás tu precioso Ferrari plateado y solo tendrás sexo conmigo ¿Qué dices, aceptas? Y claro no puedes enamorarte.  
><em>

_-Claro que acepto preciosa pero si yo ganó tú me tendrás que hacer un baile erótico con todo, además de que tú pagarás el hotel durante un año y claro no me voy a enamorar.-presumido el pelinegro.-OK lindura, sabes aun tengo una hora libre que tal si….-sugirió Darien._

_-Esta bien pero no en el "Dreams Platinium"._

_-Bien vayamos a mi Penhouse.-coquetamente Darien."_

**Fin del audio.**

** O-O-O  
><strong>

Serena no podía creerlo, realmente era la voz de Darien, por segunda vez la había engañado, lo de las fotos realmente había sido cierto. Mientras tanto Darien y Esmeralda se encontraban afuera del restaurante en el auto de ella.

-Te digo que es verdad, ese niño no es tuyo.

-Solo estas celosa porque amo a Serena y porque ella será la madre de mi hijo y no tu Esmeralda.

-¿Quieres comprobar que es verdad?-sugirió la peliverde.

-¿Qué es lo que supuestamente vas a mostrarme?

-Esto.- extendiéndole un sobre del cual el pelinegro sacó una fotografía donde salía Serena desnuda en una cama y besando a Seiya, luego otra donde salían juntos de un hotel y se volvían a besar.

-No puede ser.-susurró.- ¡Esto es mentira!

-Pues es verdad, ¡si quieres comprobarlo entra al restaurante y la veras engañándote!-gritó Esmeralda.

Darien se bajo del auto de Esmeralda y cuando entró al restaurante quedó en shock…Serena lloraba desconsolada por lo que había escuchado _ "Una apuesta"_ repetía su mente a cada segundo pero de pronto la rubia perdió el equilibrio por un mareo siendo sujetada por Seiya quien se aprovecho de la situación, viendo que Darien entraría al establecimiento y la besó, pero Serena estaba tan débil por el mareo que no pudo oponer resistencia…No podía creerlo, Serena, su Serena ¿se estaba besando con su primo como si nada? Claro la idea era acostarse con él, luego con Seiya y quedar embarazada de este último para así metérsele más por los ojos, que estúpido había sido, su actuación de niña buena había resultado, y él como un imbécil se había enamorado. En eso la prensa entró al lugar.

-¡Que poca vergüenza tienes! ¡Besarte con tu amante en público!-gritó Darien.

-¡Suéltame imbécil, te odio a ti, odio a Darien, odio a Esmeralda, odio a los Chiba!-desconsolada y descontrolada Serena.- ¿Me hablas de vergüenza tú que te has acostado con medio mundo y te dedicas a apostar la virginidad de las mujeres, Darien Chiba?- el pelinegro no sabia que responder.- ¡Contéstame!

-¡Si, aposte tu virginidad! ¿Contenta? ¡Pero al menos yo no tuve que fingir para poder entrar a la familia Chiba como tú, que te acóstate conmigo, luego con Seiya y querías meterme a su BASTARDO por los ojos! ¡Eres una maldita perra!-gritó eufórico Darien.

Al escuchar lo de su hijo, Serena comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo era posible que pusiera en duda la paternidad del ser que llevaba en su vientre, luego de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma? Pero Serena ya no aguantó más y le metió una sonora bofetada a Darien, mientras que él la agarraba de la cadenita arrancándosela con fuerza, lastimándole el cuello.

-¡Ya déjala Darien!- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Celia Chiba, que iba pasando por las afueras del lugar junto a su hijo y nuera.

-¡No te metas abuela!-gritó Darien.

-¡Es la madre de mi nieto Darien y tu abuela se mete si quiere!-secundó gritando Victoria Chiba.

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Mamoru.

-No contesta de vergüenza porque acaba de decir que odia a los Chiba.-escupió Darien.

-Estoy bien, gracias, yo y mi BASTARDO no molestaremos en nada, no puedo creer que me hayas apostado, sigues siendo el mismo hombre con corazón de hielo y orgulloso que conocí una vez.-llorando Serena.- Adiós Darien, espero que seas feliz con Esmeralda.-Con la frente en alto Serena se retiró del restaurante, perdiéndose entre la gente, al igual que Seiya y Esmeralda que lo hicieron minutos antes.

** O-O-O**

Darien quedó destrozado, su corazón se había roto en pedazos por culpa de una mujer, por lo que salió de ahí, se fue en busca de Esmeralda que estaba en la esquina, le pidió que fueran a su Penhouse a hacer lo que desde hacia un mes no hacia: tener sexo desenfrenado y no hacer el amor. Cinco largos meses pasaron, Serena se había ido de la noche a la mañana de casa explicándole a su madre y a los Chiba en una carta que se sentía demasiado humillada, destrozada y usada como para permanecer en Tokio, además de sentir dolor por lo que Darien había deicho de su hijo: que era un BASTARDO. Ikuko por petición de los Chiba se fue a vivir a la mansión para que no estuviera sola. Darien por su lado todas las noches tenía sexo con Esmeralda, para tratar de sacarse del corazón a Serena pero no podía porque día tras día la amaba más y más. El proyecto "Millenium" iba viento en popa, pronto comenzarían la construcción de la segunda etapa y la venta de los departamentos de la primera etapa, que de no ser por la ayuda de Serena, jamás se hubieran tenido los planos a tiempo. Pero 3 meses después Seiya no aguantó más y le contó la verdad a Darien.

-¡Perdóname primo, perdóname!-decía llorando Seiya.-Fue todo planeado por Esmeralda. Hace dos días la metieron a un manicomio por la obsesión que tenia contigo, además de que quiso matarme, y al fin pude hablar, el hijo de Serena es tuyo, es el fruto del amor de ambos, si no hubiera sido por Sakuya, mi novia, jamás me hubiera atrevido a decirte la verdad.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Llame BASTARDO a mi propio hijo!-alterado Darien.- ¡Le dije perra a Serena, la agredí al arrancarle la cadenita y le recalqué el hecho de haberla apostado! –desconsolado.

-Búscala, no se donde pero encuéntrala, pronto dará a luz según mis cálculos, no te pierdas el nacimiento de tu hijo.

-Gracias primo, perdón por la golpiza de hace meses y el haberte gritado.

-No te preocupes, solo no te perdono que no encuentres a Serena.-rió.-Vamos, vete de aquí y encuéntrala.

** O-O-O**

En la playa de Osaka, una linda rubia que lucia un vestido de maternidad en color rosa y un vientre abultado de nueve meses de embarazo se encontraba paseando. Su hijo era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de su amado Darien quien la desprecio por una vil y cruel mentira. Pronto nacería el pequeño Endimión, ese era el nombre que había elegido para su bebé pero cual no fue su sorpresa de ver a Darien parado frente a ella con un ramo de rosas rosadas y un chupón azul entremedio de las rosas.

_Solos otra vez, una lagrima ausente_

_Tu silencio exige una explicación_

_Como olvidar, como pagar esa deuda pendiente_

_Solo tengo mi corazón, tú dejaste mi mundo al revés_

_Y tu huella en mi piel sellada a fuego lento causa este dolor._

-Creo que merece un padre mejor que yo.-anunció Darien.

-Darien…-sorprendida.-No digas eso, solo merece un padre que sea capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado, abrir su corazón de hielo y ser capaz de reconocer que me ama y que nunca creyó en esas mentiras.-sollozando la rubia.

_Este amor me esta matando_

_Y no puedo encontrarle una explicación_

_Es difícil aceptar que de ti me estoy enamorando_

_Y las noches se hacen largas sino estas junto a mi_

_Dame la oportunidad de volverte a tener en mis brazos._

-Pues hijo jamás creí en esas mentiras, solo en mi orgullo de hombre herido y no sabes cuanto siento el haberte dañado de esa manera.-llorando el pelinegro.-Y nunca me arrepentiré de haber hecho por primera vez el amor con tu madre.

_Todavía recuerdo esa primera vez_

_Te entregaste sin condición_

_Te quiero amar, acariciar y poderme perder, en tu cuerpo_

_Hasta el amanecer, dejaste mi mundo al revés_

_Y tu huella en mi piel sellada a fuego lento causa este dolor._

Lentamente se fueron acercando y al mismo tiempo pronunciaron un "Te amo, jamás podría odiarte y te perdono todo lo del pasado" hasta que finalmente se besaron.

_Este amor me está matando_

_Y no puedo arrancar de mi corazón_

_Es difícil aceptar que de ti me estoy enamorando_

_Y las noches se hacen largas_

_Si no estás junto a mí_

_No te arrepentirás, te propongo volver a empezar_

_Eres mío refugio y mi penitencia todo lo que espero_

_Eres tan perfecta, eres el oxigeno de mi existencia_

_No me condenes a una vida sin tu amor._

Días después el pequeño Endimión Armando Chiba Tsukino, había llegado al mundo en un momento lleno de paz y amor, justo el 25 de Diciembre, para el nacimiento de Jesús.

_Este amor me está matando_

_Y no lo puedo arrancar de mi corazón_

_Es difícil aceptar que de ti me estoy enamorando_

_Y las noches se hacen largas si no estás junto a mí_

_Dame la oportunidad de volverte a tenerte en mis brazos._

_Tenerte en mis brazos._

-Gracias por este regalo de Navidad y de vida princesa.- agradeció Darien con un beso a Serena mientras sostenía al pequeño Endimión entre sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti por darme a un mini-Darien.-rió la rubia.

-¡Es hora de la foto familiar!-pidió Celia.

-Enfermera ¿podría tomárnosla?-preguntó Ikuko.

-¡Claro!-entusiasta la enfermera.

Todos posaron para esa y otras fotos más, donde un par de meses después se había realizado la boda de Serena y Darien, ella lucia un lindo vestido blanco estilo princesa y Darien un traje elegantemente blanco mientas que Endimión un conjunto de ropa de bebé en color blanco. Todo era felicidad, al fin Serena y Darien podían ser felices, al fin el corazón de hielo y de orgullo de hombre de Darien se había derretido con el amor de mujer de Serena.

-Te amo princesa, te amo principito.-dijo Darien.

-Y yo a ti papi.-imitando la voz de su bebé Serena.-Y yo a ti mi amado Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Milagro navideño, al fin aprendi a usar bien , siiii! jejeje <strong>

**Aqui les dejo un pequeño regalo de navidad que le di a una amiga del foro de Sailor Moon al cual pertenezco. Gracias Annis por dejarme publicarlo!**

**Espero que les guste mucho. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo 2011 (Fin del Mundo o.O) jejeje era bromita.**

**Recibo comentarios, sugerencias, cualquier cosa.**

**Las quiere Juani siempre contenta 3!**


End file.
